Barbie's Been Put on the Fragile List
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: There are some things Kenneth can NOT handle... his girl being in harm's  way seems to be one of them.


**So, I found this on my laptop and asked myself, "Why have I not published this?" I couldn't come up with a good answer. A little look into the inner workings of Ken from Toy Story 3. I rather like it myself. Hope you enjoy!**

"Barbie… we need to talk…" Ken was very apprehensive about what he was about to do. Despite being _very _feminine and _extremely_ attractive, Barbie was an independent woman, and he knew for a fact that she didn't like being told what to do. Still, _something_ had to be done. Ken didn't know if he could take it anymore…

Barbie nodded and finished up her small peptalk to one of the smaller toys before wandering over. Ken had to smile at that. His girl was _so_ considerate of others…

"Yes Ken?" she asked, snapping him out of his dreamy daze. Ken cleared his throat.

"Look Barbie, about yesterday…" he started. Barbie laughed.

"Oh yes, that was a close one wasn't it? Scared me silly!" she giggled, "But then, that's what we have the system for right? All I can say is I'm glad things turned out alright!"

"I don't want you vollenteering for the cattapillar room anymore," he said with firm resolve.

"What?" she asked, rather shocked.

"I won't let another incident like yesterday happen again, I…" Ken looked striken, just thinking about it, but managed to put back on a brave front. "I'm putting you on the old and fragile list," he finished with a firm nod. Barbie, on the other hand, clearly did not agree with his assessment, placing her hands on her hips and glaring him down.

"Now wait just one minute, mister," she said, emphasisng each word with a jab to Ken's stomach, "I have as much right to vollenteer for Cattipiller room duty as the anyone else. I am _not_ delicate."

"I think yesterday proved otherwise," Ken argued, crossing his arms.

"There are always _risks!_" she said, "We all know that! Besides, how can we expect anyone else to go out there and risk destruction if we don't too!" Barbie argued. "We have to set an example!"

"And we will!" Ken argued back in a huff, "Or… at least I will."

"Oh, so now _I'm_ fragile, but _your_ not," she huffed, crossing her arms and turning around.

"Ah come on Barbie, don't _be_ this way," Ken pleaded, "You know my limbs are thicker then yours, it's the way I was built! They're less bendy!"

"Which just means they're easier to snap off!" Barbie argued, snapping her fingers in his face as she whirled around. "Face it," she said, "I have as much chance of surviving a rough day as you do! Admit it!" Ken sighed.

"Look, maybe you do, maybe you don't. That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Ken!" she demanded to know, "Tell me, why can't I pull my wait just like everyone else? Why can't I risk life and limb if I want to? Why can't I-?"

"Because I can't go through that again!" Ken blurted out, grabbing her by the arms, "I can't stay in the sidelines and watch you get tortured, and picked and prodded, and god knows what else! She removed your **head** yesterday! Your _**head!**_ I can't… I can't do this anymore…" Ken sank to his knees in despair, his hands sliding down her arms till they were barely clutched in her own, his head hanging down limply in front of him. "I can't… I just can't…"

Barbie brought a hand up to her mouth, distressed to see the man of her life so upset. She'd had no idea. Yes, she too fretted when Ken was a vollenteer for the younger children's play room, but she'd always assumed he could handle himself, and knew she'd be there to take care of him when he got back. She saw it as an act of bravery on his part, something she could be proud of. Clearly, he saw it in a much different light… She knelt down and hugged him tightly, soothing him.

"Shhh… it's ok…"

"I'm sorry Barbie, I'm so sorry, I just can't…"

"I know."

After he'd calmed down some, Barbie decided to speak.

"If you really hate it that much, I won't go," she said. Ken sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you," he said, holding her close. "I know it's very selfish of me, I just can't bare to see you get hurt." She nodded.

"Of course this means I'll have to step up my time at the recovery ward," she said, pulling out of the hug to look him in the eye.

"Of course!" he agreed, "Anything you need, just… no more catapillar duty." She nodded and stood, bringing him up with her. He smiled and hugged her once more.

"I love you, doll face," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied, "I love you too, Kenny." Ken gave her a small squeeze and released her.

"Ken?" she asked.

"Yes love muffin?"

"What do you think the other toys will say?" she asked, "When you tell them, I mean?"

"They'll understand," he said, "Besides, they don't want you hurt anymore then I do," he added with a chuckle, "Everyone's quite fond of you ya know." Barbie nodded thoughtfully as he placed an arm around her shoulder and they began to walk off towards their dream house.

"I do hope they don't think I'm not doing my fair share."

"So did you get her to agree to it?"

"Yeah," Ken said, "I did. It wasn't easy, but I got her to come around."

A sigh of relief passed though the crowd of anxious toys. Barbie was… well Barbie was almost _everything_ to the Sunnyside citizens, and yesterday had come as a big blow. Much relief was felt over the fact that she would not be put in that position again.

"Good," Stretch said, "So I can put ya'll down for the fragile list, right?" she asked, holding up a clipboard and pen in two of her many legs.

"Yeah, go ahead and… wait…" Ken looked at the toys around him curiously, "You mean put Barbie down right?" The other toys looked at each other anxiously. Ken raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want _both_ of us to go down on the fragile list?"

"Well, yeah! That _was_ the idea," Stretch said, taking the initiative to scribble the names down on her clipboard.

"But- but why?" Ken asked, confused, looking around for moral support. Robot and Fly man gave each other a look, Robot nodding and Flyman moving over to place a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Look, you saw what happened to Barbie yesterday," he said, "We ain't letting it happen to you."

"Hey!" Ken protested, "I'm _a lot_ more durable then Barbie!"

"Not _that_ much more," Robot pointed out.

"We can't risk it."

"And why not?" Ken asked, "I appreciate your help with Barbie, but really, guys! We're not any different from any other toy."

There were smiles and head shakes all around, causing Ken to "humph!" and cross his arms in a pout.

"You're going on the fragile list Keneth," Stretch told him, "Just deal with it." And that was the end of that debate.

The thing was, though Ken and Barbie had yet to realize it, since they'd taken over leadership at Sunnyside, they had become something of beloved monarchs. True, they were _hard working _beloved monarchs, who were completely devoted to their subjects, but they were considered royalty none-the-less. Ken and Barbie _insisted_ that everyone there was equal, and truly believed it, but their fellow toys loved them with unrivaled devotion, and _nothing_ was ever going to endanger _their_ Ken&Barbie, not if _they_ had anything to say about it.

Ken decided to let it go. Barbie was out of danger, and that's all that really mattered. It was hard for him to put into words, but over the short time that he'd known her, Ken had begun to center his whole life around the girl doll. He felt like… like he'd been _made_ just for her, to love support and protect her. Before Barbie, something inside Ken had been missing, and he'd never been able to figure out what it was, but once Barbie showed up? His life was complete. He'd been waiting his whole life for her, and he let her know it, as often as possible. For a guy, Ken was _very_ in tune with his emotions.

Sometimes Ken had nightmares about Barbie being taken away from him. He had no idea what he'd do if that were to happen. He'd be- He'd be- Ken would be just plain broken, an empty shell of a doll. When that kid had…. Ken had trouble thinking about it without having an emotional breakdown. That someone would _dare_ hurt Barbie…. It was _never_ going to happen again, _NEVER._ And in Ken's mind, that's all that really mattered…

**So? What's you think? In character? Way to far gone? I mostly wrote this because I was wondering, seriously, what would it be like to be _made_ to love and protect a certain person? How would that effect you? Sounds hopelessly romantic, no? Perhaps a little messed up in some respects, but romantic, none the less. Anyways, tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Eh?**


End file.
